Jigoku Ōtsutsuki
| status = | birthdate =March 3 | age = | gender =Male | height =7'3" | weight =286 | blood type =O | hometown = Daikokuten Kichijoten | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Byakkotai Legion | previous affiliation = | occupation =Leader of Byakkotai | previous occupation =Container of Kisshoten | team = Byakkotai Legion | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Benzaiten Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Alien Sensor Missing-Nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Byakugan Rinnegan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb and absorb Natural Energy. | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Anchored Reincarnation Absorption Soul Technique Animal Path Assimilation Soul Technique Asura Attack Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Black Receiver Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Chibaku Tensei Demonic Statue Chains Demonic Statue of the Inner Path Deva Path Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Human Path Koyanomyoin Limbo: Border Jail Limbo: Seven Sages Naraka Path Nine Heavens Reincarnation Nine Divine Infernos Outer Path Preta Path Puppet-Cursing Sphere Sage Art: Yin Release Plasma Discharge Sage Art: Yin Release Plasma Wave Sage Art: Yin Release Water Vortex Torrent Sage Art: Yin Release Colossal Water Titan Sage Art: Yin Release Lava Dragon Onslaught Sage Art: Yin Release Catastrophic Ocean Wave Samsara Fission Technique Shinra Tensei Six Paths Technique Six Paths of Pain Spirit Transformation Technique Summoning Rinnegan Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Tenchikaibyaku Tenkaijigoku Truth-Seeking Ball Umashiashikabihikoji Wall Removal Technique Yomotsushikome | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Claymore }} Jigoku Ōtsutsuki (大筒木地獄, Big Bamboo Tree of Hell), is a major support character. Background Jigoku was late descendant of Kisshoten and eventually came into possession of her various powers, being able to remotely draw on it. Jigoku didn't always want to conquer. This all started several thousand years after his birth, when he began to resent his clans custom of studying chakra, wanting to instead use it to make his clan prosper. When his fellow Otsutsuki didn't see eye to eye with his ideology, Jigoku he defected from Kichijōten, leaving the Fushimi Dimension and venturing elsewhere in search of . Years later, Jigoku returned to Daikokuken and reproposed his idea to his ancestors, who yet again rejected his tainted dream. They took note of his rather demonic appearance and that he had acquired two chakra fruit. Deciding to attack the city of ??? (one of Daikokuken's moons), killing around seventy Benzaiten Clan members before aiming to kill many more. Stepping to the plate, Akihito Ōtsutsuki, a descendant of Kisshoten who inherited the Rinnegan, decided to defend the city for Jigoku. For a while, Jigoku had the upper hand, though Akihito quickly turned the tides in the planets favor, preventing Jigoku from claiming more lives while the latter decided to go elsewhere. Battle of BKP-45 Jigoku invades a planet he had his eyes on for decades. During this battle, he fights the Tenchi Clan and ultimately exterminates them, but not before losing a life to the leader. Upon resurrection, he exterminates the Tenchi Clan claims their Chakra Fruit. Appearance Personality As a young man, Jigoku was known to be quite respectful to others, especially his superiors. During his time on Daikokuten, he would bare witness to the development and growth of the God Tree, as well as the subsequent Chakra Fruit it produced. As the years went on, he would see Kisshoten rise up and assimilate the very first chakra fruit the shinju had to offer. Seeing how empowered she became, Jigoku began questioning his self as the very nature of the mysterious source of power called . Wanting his entire race to equally benefit from such a new found source of power, Jigoku requested to the leaders that it would be extremely beneficial to obtain such a thing, but his people decided against it, seeing that they were able to achieve so much more without it. Being the insurmountable need for power, Jigoku decided to abandon his home world and venture elsewhere in search of this chakra. Coming upon the planet Samoa VI, Jigoku would seize its chakra fruit for himself, awakening a vastly empowered Rinnegan. This would feed his need to conquer other worlds and eliminate all those who oppose him. Despite his alignment, Jigoku is a clam and collected individual, on and off the battlefield. When presented with situations, he can almost always be seen remaining calm, while quickly thinking of multiple ways to solve a conflict in the most efficient way possible. Abilities Physical Attributes Having the unique physiology of both the Ōtsutsuki and Benzaiten, Jigoku possesses extreme telekinetic abilities, and was blessed with an exceptionally powerful mind and body.. Being raised in Kichijoten, he was taught to specialize in telekinetic prowess that leaned towards vibration more than anything else, allowing him to alter the energy or heat of objects. As such, his most devastating Yin Release techniques take advantage of this in the form of . By using this unique ability, he has even shown the ability to cause matter to instantly change states without altering their heat, similar to another ability. On Daikokuken, Jigoku displayed the ability to take on two Benzaiten Clan members, despite the Benzaiten having a firm reputation of their Telekinetic Abilities alone rivialling the power of people with chakra being used by individuals such as and . His physical strength is of such a level that he is able to match enhanced individuals blow for blow, and even dodge abilities such as without any sort of enhancement himself. When utilizing his innate ability to absorb , he is capable of dodging point-blank attacks, while it is shifted into maximum overdrive with the use of his Benzaiten lineage, allow him to move at such speed that it is physically impossible to track him with a Sharingan, as it stops registering within the dojutsu and its various forms. Byakugan Jigoku weilds the Byakugan, allowing him to see nearly three-hundred-sixty degrees, as well as granting him penetrative, infrared sight. Like others, he possesses a blind spot above his first thoracic vertebra. With his Byakugan first activated, he wass capable of seeing up to 210 kilometers (130.4 mi). During adult hood, this range was extended to 355 kilometers (220.5 mi). Utilizing his Byakugan, he is capable of inflicting sudden, powerful paralysis on a target, and can even detonate objects with enough force to demolish a large buildingOsamu Shinden: Autumn of Bamboo Leaves. He is highly skilled in the use of the Gentle Fist, using it in tandem with another short bursts of force to instantly close off other's and can rendering them unconscious with a glance. Rinnegan After consuming the chakra fruit of several , Jigoku gained the power once thought to only be utilized by Hagoromo himself, the Rinnegan. His Rinnegan has three black tomoe and possesses the power of the , as well as the Sharingan. With it, he has access to the Six Paths Technique, which he can use to control six bodies. The Animal Path allows him to summon several different creatures via Summoning Rinnegan. These creatures vary drastically from the creatures used, as they were captured on at least two different worlds he obtained his two chakra fruit from. The Deva Path allows Jigoku to utilize heavenly attractive and hellishly repulsive forces. He has shown the ability to use and even maintain both forces, separately and at once, affecting only objects he willed. He used the ability quite effectively, pushing Gaara's sand to the ground while pulling Gaara towards himself. He also possesses the means to create artificial satellites, using them to bombard his foes from above. Utilizing the Human Path, Jigoku is able to take obtain all the information a target knows with Absorption Soul Technique, though it will remove their soul and kill them in the process. With the Assimilation Soul Technique, Jigoku is able to assimilate the souls of others, acquiring their skills in the process. With the Asura Path, he is able to instantly craft and utilize mechanized armor and advanced weaponry. The Inner Path grants him flight and mastery and understanding over chakra itself, as well as masterful use of the Yin-Yang Release. With it, he is able to literally give form to his imagination in ways unfathomable. He is also capable of summoning the Demonic Statue of the Inner Path. Through the Outer Path, he is capable of restricting the movements of individuals with black receivers, and even utilize unique chains with much greater binding capabilities. Through this path, Jigoku is able to recall souls back from the pure land and even implant them into bodies to better utilize the abilities they had in life. Jigoku normally uses all the paths within his own body for maximum effect, though he can make the technique even deadlier via the use of Limbo clones. By inserting black receivers into his seven sages, Jigoku is able to bypass their time limits for their services by anchoring them to the physical plane, though he won't be able to use more than seven of the sages at once, nor switch any for different ones without undoing the entire technique. Jigoku has displayed the unique ability not only project his , but combine them in various numbers to increase their power while granting them unique abilities. MORE TO COME Physical Attributes Jigoku has been shown on multiple occasions to be just as powerful as Osamu Otsutsuki while the shinobi was being empowered by Kisshoten, though he himself was merely using her power as well to enhance himself to that point. He has been shown on multiple times defending himself from several high teir taijutsu styles, showing just how skilled and enduring he is in the art of taijutsu. During the invasion of Sunagakure, Jigoku showed himself to be fast and agile enough to gracefully evade 's sand while engaging the kazekage in close quarter Taijutsu, forcing Gaara back. Being the anscestor of the and their abilities, Jigoku is able to constantly absorb ambient from his surroundings and the Earth itself without suffering blood lust and anger issues. Using God Flow, he is able to sustain his senjutsu capabilities indefinitely and on a much greater scale than even masterful Junchuriki. He is powerful enough to outpace Gaara's Sand while its weight was reduced drastically with the Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique. Jigoku's senses are of such immense percision that he can detect the use of ocular and space-time ninjutsu before they are used, allowing him to dodge techniques such as Amenotejikara. *Intellegence Tools Jigoku possess a starchart, which features star systems he has visited in the past, as well as the planets he's been to. It shows which planets contain Shinju and which one's don't, as well as planets of interest. Trivia *Jigoku's favorite numbers are 7, 9 and 13, which further connects him with technique which have numbers in their names. *A lot of Jigoku's techniques are based around various variants of Heaven, Purgatory, Hell or its their very likeness. References References